No, You're Swell
by unicornpepsi
Summary: Cat repays Robbie for the song he wrote.


**No, You're Swell**

Cat smiles to herself as Robbie finishes the song he wrote for her. The only song she's ever had written about her is the one her parents sing whenever she uses the big girl toilet like she's supposed to. She likes that song because it makes her excited about going to the bathroom, and who doesn't want to be excited when they're entering the magical land with the swirling bowel of water? It's like Narnia or something. But this song—the one Robbie just sang in front of her—means a lot more than the one her parents wrote. She hears the lyrics and thinks they're the most wonderful thing she's ever heard because they're about her.

"Robbie, no one has ever written a song about me like that before," she says to him once he sits beside her.

He rests his guitar on the chair beside him and smiles. "You deserve to have a million songs written about you, Cat."

The sweetness of his words makes her want cotton candy because, you know, it's sweet and delicious. But it also makes her want to kiss him so she does. She can tell Robbie is shocked at first because he doesn't kiss back. After a while, he starts moving his lips against hers a little harder, his hand resting at the base of her neck to deepen their kisses. Cat moans against his mouth, scooting closer to his body until she's practically sitting in his lap. Robbie's hand drops to her thigh, massaging his hand up and down her creamy skin.

Cat moves her hand to the front of Robbie's jeans, pressing the heel of her hand into his hard member. Robbie moans into her mouth, his dick twitching with anticipation. He nearly comes on the spot when her small hand dips inside. She wraps her hand around the base of his cock, stroking it up and down lazily. She takes her hand out of his pants, removing her lips from his with a smile. She slips to the floor in front of him, making work of unbuckling his belt and removing his jeans and boxers until they were to his knees. Cat watches in amazement as his cock twitches. She's given hand jobs before to boys in the back of their cars and even allowed a few of them to finger her in the movie theater, but something about doing this to Robbie seemed different. All those other times she did it because she knew that is what the boy wanted, but in this situation she wanted to do this for Robbie, not because he talked her into it or bribed her with candy.

"I think you're swell," she said to his twitching cock. Cat leaned her head forward, taking the tip of his penis into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head as her hand pumped the base. Robbie moaned out her name, causing Cat to slink her mouth down a little further until he was completely in her mouth. Her red hair tickled the inside of his thighs as her head bobbed up and down on his cock. She used her teeth to lightly graze it as she moved upward. Robbie must have loved it because he moaned his affirmations. Cat swallowed around his, her throat contracting against the head of his penis. Just when she felt Robbie getting ready to come, she released him with a pop.

"Fuck," Robbie moaned. Cat smiled up at him, as she got up and straddled his lap. She pressed her mouth against his, allowing him to taste the wonderful thing she did when she sucked him off. Robbie slid his hands up her thighs underneath the hem of her dress until they reached her panties. He stroked her through the front material of the already soaking wet fabric.

"Oh," Cat moaned, pressing her center down against his hands. She tried to move her panties aside and slink down onto his cock, but Robbie stopped her.

"I want to make you feel good first," he said. He pushed her off of him, and pulled his pants up as he got down on his knees in front of her. He pulled up her dress, pulling down her purple panties. Robbie grabbed the back of her thighs, pulling them open so he could get a better look at her clean shaven pussy. Her pink lips were plump with desire, her clit standing out among them. Robbie breathed in her scent hungrily before diving in. Her pussy tasted fucking divine as he slit her in half with his tongue.

"More," Cat moaned, her fingers tangled in his curls. She moaned louder when his teeth grazed her clit. Robbie's tongue lapped at her walls, eating her out like a starved man. Cat thrust her cunt in his face, riding his tongue.

She wanted desperately to ride something else of his. Cat wanted to feel his thick cock sliding in and out her tight cunt, fucking her faster and harder until she could no longer breathe. Her body shook rapidly as her orgasm ripped through her body like a tide wave. She breathed heavily, allowing her body to go limp against the chair. The back of her thighs rested against Robbie's shoulder as he cleaned up the remaining streams of cum from her mound.

Once he finished, Robbie slinked back up her body, grinning like the cat who got the cream. He kissed her roughly, the taste of her own cum swirling through her mouth. Cat reached down and grabbed Robbie cock, squeezing it. Robbie took the hint, and sat down in the chair next to her, before pulling Cat into his lap.

"I'm on the pill," Cat whispered sweetly. She's never done it without a condom but being as how it's Robbie she didn't care.

"Okay," he said breathlessly, pulling her dress up and off her body. He grabbed her hips, keeping her dripping core right above his hard member. Cat tried to force herself down but he kept a tight grip on her.

"Robbie, I want you," she moaned, clawing at his shoulders.

"What do you want?" he asked seductively, rubbing the tip of his penis against her slick entrance.

"I want you. I want you to fuck me," she growled, all signs of the innocent girl he knew gone. Robbie granted her wish and slammed her down onto his waiting cock. He kept a firm grip on her hips, using them to bounce her up and down on his cock just the way he liked it. Cat was so fucking tight and wet that she the feeling alone nearly made him come. She swerved her hips with his moaning at the connection. There movements were slow and meaningful.

"Fuck me harder, Robbie," Cat moaned against the shell of his ear hotly.

Robbie growled, kicking his pants, boxers and shoes off. Still connected, he carried Cat over to the table hidden in the shadow and laid her down on top of it. He grabbed her right leg tossing it over his shoulder before going back to work. He pounded into her relentlessly. Cat's body jerked up and down the table, the wood almost burning against her skin but she didn't care. The feeling of Robbie pounding against her sugar walls outshined the pain. Her feminine walls contracted around him almost trapping his cock. Cat clawed at his arms, trying to hold onto something that would bring her stability but found nothing.

"Robbie," Cat moaned, gripping the sides of the table. She cried out his name once more before coming around his dick, her creamy cum lathering its base. The feeling of her orgasm brought Robbie to his breaking point as he finally came after her, spilling his cum into her cunt.

"Fuck," Robbie cursed, collapsing on top of her. He kissed Cat sweetly, their lips moving softly against one another. He stroked her soft red hair—which was damp with sweat. They stayed like that—holding each other close—for a while. Once Robbie felt like he could stand on his own, he stood up, pulling Cat into a sitting position. He kissed her one last time before getting dressed.

Once they were fully clothed, Cat wrapped her arms around Robbie's waist. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. "I think you're swell, too."


End file.
